dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Uriel
Uriel is an archangel. He is also referred to as The Watchman. He first appeared in Small Favor. Description Uriel, also known as the Watchman, is one of the four archangels.Small Favor, ch. 46 In Small Favor, ''Mab describes them as "The Prince of the Host, The Trumpeter, the Demon Binder and the Watchman."Small Favor, ch. 46 Among these four, Uriel has been described as the one who works in the shadows, acting inconspicuously, hence the reason for Bob and Harry's description of him as Heaven's Black-Ops.Ghost Story, ch. 35 Purpose One of Uriel's main tasks–whether or not this task is shared to the same extent by other archangels is unclear–is to preserve free will. One of the methods he uses to this end is employing dead spirits in metaphorical police stations.Ghost Story, ch. 2 ''Ghost Story, ch. 50 Power As an archangel, Uriel has power on the same order as the Mothers of Summer and Winter. While such beings possess unfathomable power, there appear to be a series of complex rules regulating how they can use their power. While some "rules" appear to be breakable by entities like Lucifer or the Fallen, there appears to be restrictions tantamount to "laws" as well. (ref?) About / Details *He conned the Father of Lies, Lucifer. Ghost Story, ch. 35 *Harry calls him the Spymaster.Ghost Story, ch. 50 *He said that the "el" part of his name an important part of who and what he is.Ghost Story, ch. 50 Appearance In Small Favor, Uriel appeared as a little old guy with a round belly, dark skin, short curly silver hair and beard, both short. He wore Janitor's coveralls and pushed a janitor's cart.Small Favor, ch. 46 In Changes, Uriel appeared as a tall, young man wearing a tee shirt and jeans and a farmer's duck coat. His blond hair fell over his guileless blue eyes. He snorteds when he laughed in a non-angelic way.Changes, ch. 29 In Ghost Story, Uriel appears as a young man with dark gold hair that hung messily over his silver blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. He wore jeans, old boots, a white shirt, and denim jacket. He stood with utter stillness.Ghost Story, ch. 50 In the Series In Uriel Small Favor, granted Harry Dresden the power of Soulfire sometime early in or before the events of Small Favor.Small Favor, ch. 46 At the end of Small Favor, Uriel appears to Harry Dresden in the hospital's chapel in the guise of a little old janitor, named 'Jake'. He talks about God and gives advice. He then disappears suddenly, leaving behind the janitor's cart with a copy of The Two Towers.Small Favor, ch. 46 In Changes, Harry summoned Uriel after being severely wounded. Uriel regretfully told Harry that he couldn't fix his back, that he was limited to what he had already done. He did tell Harry that his daughter was still alive, confirming that she is indeed Harry's daughter.Changes, ch. 29 In Ghost Story, Bob suggests that Uriel is conning Harry that Uriel and Mab are colluding in some way, that there is a kind of "shell-game" going on.Ghost Story, ch. 35 After Harry remembers who ordered the hit on him, Uriel freezes time and has a chat with him. He informs Harry that a Fallen Angel whispered lies into his ear that took his freedom of choice away driving Harry to take dire action. Uriel chastises Collin Murphy, unphased, for making Harry believe three of Harry's people would die if Harry did not return. He got seriouly angry when Harry calls him "Uri" leaving off the "el" part saying that an important part of who he is. Ghost Story, ch. 50 To help Harry make an informed choice, as Harry insisted on, Uriel takes him around to see his friends and family to make sure they are alright. Harry saw Molly and Mortimer Lindquist defeat Corpsetaker with the aid of angry wraiths under Morty's control. Harry saw that Murphy , Butters , and the wolves were all OK. Uriel enlists Sir Stuart on his team of ghostly agents. Uriel show Harry Thomas and Justine take their relationship in a new direction. Then Uriel takes Harry to the Carpenter home where he saw that Maggie and Mouse 2 ware doing well under ther love and guidance.Ghost Story, ch. 50 Quote "Love your child, Dresden. Everything else flows from there. A wise man said that. Whatever you do, do it for love. If you keep to that you will never wander so far from the light that you can never return."Changes, ch. 29 Harry: "Can't you give me a straight answer? Is there some law of the univers that compels you to b eso freaking mysterious?", Uriel: "Several, actually. All designed for your protection." Ghost Story, ch. 50 Other Information *He is referred to as the Watchman, at least by Mab, who favours him above the other angels.Small Favor, ch. 46: "But the Watchman…” Mab smiled. “Of the archangels, I like him the most. He is the quiet one. The subtle one. The one least known. And by far the most dangerous.” *A typical translation of "Uriel" is "God is my light." An interesting sidenote: when Harry calls Uriel, "Uri", in Ghost Story it causes Uriel to react very negatively. Logically, the implication Harry made was that Uriel was light independent of God and/or light all his own.Ghost Story, ch. 50 References See Also *Archangel *Soulfire *seraphim *Michael (angel) ~ "Prince of the Host" *Gabriel ~ "Trumpeter" *Raphael ~ "Demon Binder" *Knights of the Cross *Michael Carpenter *Shiro Yoshimo *Sanya *Mab Category:Angels